How your parents met
by pimpiericky
Summary: Gabriel décide de raconter, à sa manière très personnelle, comment papa Dean et papa Cas se sont rencontrés puis aimés. Pas sûr que ça plaise à Dean! UA Destiel et léger Sabriel.


**Voici un tout petit OS qui part d'un petit délire que je me suis faîte toute seule (et qui part sûrement d'une obsession avec cette histoire de la mère dans How I met your mother, série que j'aime bien) et que j'ai eu envie de partager !**

**Marianclea, si tu passes par là, j'ai écouté ce que tu m'as dit dans ton MP par rapport à ton expérience et me suis lancée dans un style humoristique ! Ça passe ou ça casse !**

**Espérant que cela vous plaise !**

**Pimpiericky.**

Quatorze ans s'étaient écoulés depuis que les frères Winchester avaient refermé les portes de l'enfer et que Castiel et Gabriel, anciens ange et archange avaient brisé la connexion entre le Paradis et la Terre. Quatorze ans qu'ils avaient reconstruit leur vie, s'occupant des derniers restes de surnaturel comme les loups garous, les sorcières, les vampires… ils avaient pu enfin avoir une vie à peu près normale, celle de monsieur tout le monde.

Dean et Castiel s'étaient mariés et avaient recueilli lors d'une chasse deux bébés orphelins dont les parents avaient été assassinés par une goule. Une fille qu'ils avaient baptisée Johanna et un garçon nommé Adam, en hommage à leurs disparus. C'était la dernière fois qu'ils avaient trafiqué des papiers d'identité pour donner une vie de famille à ces enfants devenus seuls au monde. Sam et Gabriel, eux, ne s'étaient pas mariés, Gabriel trouvant cette institution bien trop archaïque et ils avaient eu un fils, Aragon, d'une mère porteuse. Il était le fils biologique de Sam mais l'ancien archange l'avait adopté et il était leur fils à tous les deux sans différence. Samuel gardait souvent Adam et Johanna lorsque Castiel et Dean voulaient un moment pour eux tout comme Castiel et Dean s'occupaient d'Aragon, aujourd'hui âgé de neuf ans. C'était très pratique pour eux surtout depuis qu'ils avaient transformé le bunker en deux maisons mitoyennes où une simple porte créait un passage entre les deux foyers.

Ce matin-là, Dean et Castiel dormaient, ils s'étaient octroyés une petite soirée en amoureux la veille alors que Sam jouait avec les gosses et le matin, Gabriel devait prendre le relais. Dean n'avait pas trop confiance mais ils étaient présents, il ne pourrait pas mettre le feu ou les étouffer, enfin, il l'espérait. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas fait une grasse matinée avec son homme et il en avait besoin, alors il avait accepté sans broncher.

Gabriel était ravi ce matin-là de passer du temps seul avec ceux qu'il considérait comme ses neveux. Il n'était pratiquement jamais seul avec eux, cela devait avoir un rapport avec l'obsession quasi maladive de Dean de les protéger.

-Alors les enfants, après qu'ils aient fini de prendre leur petit-déjeuner, que voulez-vous faire ?

-Regarder la télé ! en chœur

-Non ! On ne va pas encore regarder la télé, vous faites ça tout le temps, non, on va bien trouver quoi faire, un truc spécial... tenez, je vais vous raconter une histoire.

-Euh, oncle Gaby, Jo a 9 ans et moi 11 ans, on n'a plus l'âge pour les histoires.

-Ah, mais celle-ci est spéciale, je vous parle de l'Histoire avec un grand H.

-La guerre ?

-Non, l'histoire de comment se sont rencontrés et puis sont tombés amoureux vos parents.

-Ah ouais ?

-Ouais ! Qui veut écouter l'histoire d'oncle Gaby maintenant ?

-Moiiiiiii ! s'égosillèrent-ils de concert.

Ils s'installèrent sur le canapé et Gabriel commença son récit :

-Il était une fois deux frères, deux frères qui étaient tout l'un pour l'autre, Dean et Sam Winchester. Ils combattaient les forces du mal, Dean, votre père coupait des têtes, oui, coupait des têtes, devant l'air effaré des enfants, toute la journée. Celles des démons, des loups-garous, des wendigos, des mutants dégueulasses… vous étiez au courant au moins qu'avant le monde était différent ?

-Oui, papa Cas nous parle du Paradis parfois, il dit qu'il l'a connu car il était un ange, s'enquit Jo.

-Oui, c'est bien, ouf, ça m'évitera des problèmes avec vos pères qu'ils ne vous avaient pas caché ça. Reprenons. Un jour, ils croisèrent sur leur route un ange qui était presque un dieu… mais ils ne le savaient pas.

-C'était papa Cas dis ?

-Mais non, j'ai dit presque un dieu, c'était moi fillette, je leur ai joué un petit tour, j'étais un grand farceur à l'époque et Dean et Sam ont adoré, ils sont tous les deux tout de suite tombés amoureux de moi, fanfaronna-t-il, mais je n'étais pas disponible à l'époque, j'appartenais au ciel, et j'ai été clair avec votre père, si j'avais dû tenter quoi que ce soit ce serait avec Sam, toujours avec Sam. Il était fou de douleur mais vous savez combien votre père aime votre oncle Sam, alors il a renfermé ses sentiments.

-Et il a rencontré papa Cas qui l'a consolé.

-Mais non, pas tout de suite impatiente, il a eu beaucoup de mal à m'oublier, normal quoi, je suis exceptionnel, et il s'est lancé tête perdue dans son travail de découpe des têtes pour penser à autre chose mais à force de jouer avec le feu, votre oncle Sam est MORT ! MORT!

Les enfants sursautèrent d'effroi.

-Et Dean avait déjà perdu l'espoir d'être un jour avec moi alors il ne pouvait pas perdre Sam également donc il a fait un pacte avec une démone : la vie de Sam contre la MORT de votre père. Et votre père alla en enfer. Il fut torturé, blessé sadiquement, massacré, tous les jours pendant trente ans.

Les enfants le regardaient horrifiés.

-Oui, les enfants, le temps s'écoule différemment en enfer. Et là…

Les enfants ne réagirent pas.

-Ben, là papa Cas intervient, ça fait une heure que vous me bassinez à me dire qu'il arrive alors qu'il n'arrive pas et quand il arrive, vous ne le comprenez pas, s'indigna Gabriel, exaspéré, vous avez bien été élevés par ces deux crétins coincés, pas de doute. Bref, Castiel, ange du seigneur, a délivré votre père de l'enfer.

-Waouh ! s'exclamèrent Jo et Adam.

-Oui, oui, waouh, waouh, c'était facile, essayez donc de vous délivrer d'un crêpage de chignon entre une déesse, ah Kali, avec un petit sourire nostalgique, et une vampire alpha vieille de 10000 ans car vous avez un petit peu fricoté tout juste un peu en dessous de la ceinture, vite fait, avec la suceuse de sang alors que vous étiez avec la déesse et là vous saurez ce qu'est un exploit. Bref, où en étais-je, oui, Castiel a délivré votre père mais Dean ne se rappelait plus , son petit cerveau d'humain comme le votre et aussi le mien maintenant non, pas comme le mien, n'a pas les capacités d'enregistrer un tel évènement. C'est trop traumatisant. Du coup il s'est réveillé de sa tombe et a dû sortir en se déterrant. Castiel a quand même merdé de ce côté-là, il aurait pu y rester votre père, s'étouffer sous toute cette terre, il aurait dû y penser Castiel, vous vous rendez compte, on aurait dû retourner en enfer le chercher. Bref, où en étais-je ? ah, oui, Dean est rentré chez lui et c'est là qu'il a vu la marque sur son épaule : Castiel a laissé l'empreinte de sa main, c'est comme ça que j'ai su la nature des sentiments de Castiel pour Dean, c'est comme un truc phallique cette marque, qui signifie tu m'appartiens, c'est évident.

Devant les yeux ronds des enfants, il poursuivit :

-Oui, phallique, qui attrait au pénis, vous savez ce qu'est un pénis les enfants ?

Ils hochèrent la tête en même temps.

-Bien, on n'a pas tout perdu ! Parce qu'avec ces deux coincés… vous auriez pu ne pas savoir, enfin, donc Dean, têtu comme il est, a voulu savoir qui l'avait tiré des entrailles de l'enfer et il l'a fait appeler par une voyante à qui Castiel a CREVÉ LES YEUX !

Jo était sur le point de pleurer.

-Enfin, non, ma chérie, non, c'est son pouvoir qui était trop fort pour les humains et elle n'y voyait plus après avoir vu sa vraie forme, ce n'était pas vraiment la faute de papa Cas, rassure-toi. Bien, finalement Castiel s'est montré à Dean sous sa forme actuelle et Dean lui a tiré dessus mais papa n'était pas sensible aux armes à feu et Castiel a attrapé le canon du fusil de Dean et l'a tordu en deux. Encore une image phallique…

-C'est bon, on a compris, la suite oncle Gaby s'il te plait… intervint Adam.

-Et Dean était méfiant même si Castiel lui avait sauvé la vie. En plus, Castiel n'avait aucune référence en matière de cinéma, de musique et ne comprenait rien à ce que votre père disait, quand il penchait la tête sur le côté en disant « je ne comprends pas cette référence » il paraissait complètement débile, autant dire qu'il ne se montrait pas sous son meilleur jour pour plaire à Dean mais à force de passer du temps ensemble pour éviter une apocalypse qui détruirait le monde, oui, le monde, Dean a commencé à se sentir bien avec papa Cas mais en borné aveugle qu'il était et est toujours, il n' a pas compris les sentiments de Castiel, et pourtant fallait voir comme ils se bouffaient du regard tous les deux, beurk, et il l'a amené chez une pute, oui, une pute les enfants, une femme qui couche et plein d'autres choses pour de l'argent. Un ange puceau, vous savez ce qu'est un puceau ? C'est quelqu'un qui n'a jamais fait l'amour, dans un bordel, c'était ridicule, Dean s'en est rendu compte quand ils se sont fait jeter car Castiel jouait au docteur psy, un vrai psy pas au docteur sexy, avec la pute.

Les enfants semblaient un peu perdus dans les babillages de Gabriel.

-Bref, ils se rapprochaient et là Dean a vécu encore une expérience « douloureuse », il aime se faire passer pour la victime, en levant les yeux au ciel, où il s'est retrouvé avec un Castiel drogué à longueur de journées, accro au sexe et bref, quand il est revenu dans son époque il a su qu'il tenait beaucoup à son ange, qu'il voulait qu'il reste comme il était même si parfois il l'agaçait et qu'il avait un sacré balai coincé dans le cul. Puis, ils ont combattu côte à côte, ça vous rapproche deux hommes ça aussi mais il y a eu la fin, Sam a évité l'apocalypse en se jetant avec mon frère, paix à son âme, Lucifer, dans la cage et Dean est parti avec Lisa, une femme qu'il s'était tapé.

-Papa n'est pas resté avec papa Cas ?

-Non, aveugle, je vous dit, et ça a brisé le cœur de papa Cas et il a fait le mauvais choix, pour Dean, pour le laisser à sa petite vie, il a écouté la mauvaise personne, il voulait sauver le paradis à tout prix, vu qu'il ne lui restait que ça et il a merdé grave, vraiment grave, vraiment vraiment grave. Il a menti à Dean et fait des choses dans son dos, en même temps ça lui a appris à ne plus aller vivre chez une pé…petite femme pendant un an. Oups pardon, bref, il s'est transformé, littéralement transformé. Il s'est pris pour dieu, franchement Castiel, un dieu, lui qui ne sait même pas choisir quelles chaussettes il va mettre le matin, celles avec les motifs de fraises ou celles avec les ballons, celles avec les fraises bien sûr, qui voudrait de ballons sur ses chaussettes?

Jo et Adam se regardaient, sentant que leur oncle délirait à plein tube.

-Et il a tué plein plein de gens..

-Non, papa n'a pas fait ça !

-Si mais ce n'était plus vraiment lui Jo, avec un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.. Et finalement l'ange en lui a repris le dessus et il est revenu vers Dean pour arrêter ses conneries et malgré la trahison, Dean ne pouvait pas le laisser, il l'a aidé mais ça n'a pas été suffisant et Castiel est parti se baigner sans maillot de bain, qu'avec son trench-coat et ça a mal fini, il n'est plus resté que le trench-coat.

Les gosses étaient intrigués.

-Oh non, je vous vois venir, non, Castiel n'était pas nu, il a juste disparu sous l'eau, ce n'est pas encore là que Dean et lui ont couché ensemble. Mais c'est à partir de là que Dean a réalisé ses sentiments je pense, il avait mal à en crever de l'absence de Castiel et il avait gardé son vieux trench-coat qu'il emmenait amoureusement partout et je sais de source sûre que le soir le trench-coat quittait la voiture pour que Dean puisse s'endormir, il dormait avec, si c'est pas beau l'amour, les enfants, il voulait sentir l'odeur de papa Cas, même des mois après et je reste persuadé qu'il pleurait tous les soirs en serrant le trench-coat dans ses bras. Puis, finalement il a retrouvé papa Cas qui était amnésique mais il ne l'est pas resté longtemps et ils ont recréé des liens jusqu'à ce qu'ils combattent ensemble Dick Roman, un affreux, beurk et ils se sont retrouvés au purgatoire mais Castiel a laissé Dean et Dean l'a cherché partout, pendant un an et quand il a fini par le retrouver, il lui a avoué ses sentiments, qu'il avait besoin de lui, qu'il l'aimait, bref, c'était d'un mièvre… et là après un an d'abstinence sexuelle, votre père s'est enfin enlevé le balai qu'il avait dans le cul car franchement, il pouvait parler de Cas, il était pire, franchement avec l'expérience qu'il avait, il aurait pu le sauter bien avant ! Bref, là, dans cet endroit crado, ils se sont enfin abandonnés à l'amour et j'ai eu des retours de créatures démoniaques qui m'ont dit que c'étaient elles qui les avaient fait s'échapper car elles n'en pouvaient plus de les entendre ! Bref, voilà comment vos papas se sont rencontrés et chevauchés comme des diables en plein milieu du purgatoire ! C'est que j'ai soif avec tout ça moi !

Et il se leva prendre un verre, devant les deux gamins médusés.

En fin d'après-midi, Jo et Adam rejoignirent Dean et Castiel chez eux et jouèrent les curieux :

-Dis papa, c'est pas trop dur que Sam soit avec Gabriel ?

-Oh, si, tous les jours ! Quelle torture!

-Ah, tu es triste, mais tu as papa.

-Quel rapport ?

-Ben, tu étais amoureux de Gabriel avant d'être amoureux de papa …

Castiel leva les yeux vers eux avec intérêt.

-Quoi ? Qui vous a raconté ça ? Foutaises !

-Tu étais malheureux comme quand tu serrais le trench-coat de papa tous les soirs en pleurant ?

-Mais... mais... j'ai jamais fait ça, qu'est-ce que vous dîtes , vous disjonctez ?

-Oh , je savais que tu m'aimais, mais à ce point, Dean , ça me touche ! le taquina Castiel.

-La ferme Cas, tu sais que je ne pleure pas. Qui vous a dit ça ?

-Gabriel, il nous a parlé de toi et papa Cas, de votre rencontre et tout ça.

Quand ses enfants eurent fini leur récit, Dean était choqué et en colère alors que Castiel s'esclaffait doucement même s'il pensait qu'il avait été un peu loin.

-Il y a quand même du vrai dans ce qu'il a raconté!

Dean lui lança un regard noir.

-Il ne s'en tirera pas comme ça cette saleté d'emplumé, pas cette fois.

Dean avait peaufiné sa vengeance toute la nuit. Il avait écrit l'histoire de la naissance d'Aragon à sa manière. Il lui avait fallu du temps pour trouver les bons mots, ceux qui mettraient Gabriel en furie, tant pis pour Aragon, Dean était obsédé par sa vengeance peu importe ce qu'il dirait à un enfant de 9 ans, tant pis pour Sam également, il subirait malgré lui les affres de sa vengeance. En même temps, il n'avait qu'à pas avoir choisi cet emplumé-là, le plus machiavélique et tordu archange du Paradis, oui même Lucifer n'était pas aussi manipulateur que cet enfoiré !

Il avait même refusé les avances de Castiel qui lui avait proposé qu'ils mettent tous les deux une petite culotte en dentelle, sous-vêtements qu'ils cachaient dans le double fond de leur tiroir à chaussettes, là où auparavant étaient dissimulées des couteaux effilés. Quand Castiel évoquait parfois cette lingerie charnelle aussi agréable à l'œil qu'au toucher, Dean lui sautait dessus, mais il avait résisté, Gabriel était allé trop loin cette fois. Mais il fallait vraiment qu'il réussisse à se venger, que ce soit une riposte à inscrire dans la légende, surtout s'il ne voulait pas regretter amèrement la nuit de sexe survoltée qu'il venait de refuser à Castiel. Il écrivit, se relut plusieurs fois et au petit matin, sut que son histoire était parfaite. Il avait proposé à Sam la veille de garder Aragon pour leur rendre la pareille et son frère avait accepté avec plaisir, Gabriel ayant des projets pour eux qu'ils n'avaient pas encore pu mettre à exécution, Dean ne voulait pas savoir quels plans avait son beau-frère pour Sammy, surtout pas.

Il alla donc chez eux et réveilla Aragon pour l'amener chez lui.

Il l'asseyait dans le canapé quand il commença :

-Aragon, je veux que tu saches tout sur ta naissance.

C'était mesquin de s'attaquer à Gabriel en utilisant son gosse mais il avait dépassé les bornes et lui non plus ne se gênerait pas.

-Bien, sache que tu es né…

-Mais papa m'a déjà tout raconté, il m'a dit que papa Sam et lui avaient essayé dans toutes les positions possibles et inimaginables de faire un enfant car il était persuadé qu'en tant qu' ancien archange il arriverait à mettre un homme enceint et il a essayé de placer son sperme à l'intérieur de papa de manières différentes pour…

-Stooooooopp ! Dean était apostrophé. Je suis sûr que c'est pas Sam ton père biologique !

-Cette réplique craint tonton !

Ils n'avaient plus parlé de l'incident mais Dean fulminait d'avoir une nouvelle fois été devancé par Gabriel alors qu'il avait ramené Aragon et rentrait chez lui. Il ruminait dans son coin quand il entendit son fils :

-Papa Cas, tu avais raison, papa s'est cassé les dents contre Gabriel ! Il a tenté une vengeance avec cousin Aragon mais il s'est fait prendre au piège tout seul.

Dean se raidit.

-Quoi Cas ? Qu'est-ce que tu as dit aux enfants ?

-Papa nous a expliqué il y a loooongtemps qu'oncle Gaby aimait bien t'embêter et que tu n'arrivais jamais à l'empêcher. Son histoire nous a bien fait rire.

-Vous , vous , vous moquez de moi ? Je vous pensais traumatisés par l'histoire de Gabriel.

-Papa ! On sait depuis longtemps qu'oncle Gaby est un peu fou et on n'est plus des touts petits, en tous cas moi je suis un grand, même si parfois, il est allé loin !

-Et moi aussi ! renchérit Johanna. Mais il y a deux ou trois trucs qui faisaient peur comme quand il a dit que tu coupais des têtes et que toi tu crevais des yeux.

-Tu sais quoi Cas ? en faisant de grands gestes avec ses bras, Je t'interdis de dire aux enfants que cet ancien archange de mes deux est meilleur que moi, j'aurai sa peau un jour !

-Tu sais quoi Dean ? imitant ses grands gestes au passage, on s'est battu un jour pour le libre arbitre et je tiens à le conserver alors je dis ce que je veux, si j'ai envie de dire que tu ne seras jamais capable de battre Gabriel à son propre jeu, je le dis !

-Et bien, je n'ai plus qu'à me battre avec mes propres armes.

-C'est-à-dire ? Tu vas ressortir l'eau bénite, les pieux, les pentagrammes, tu sais qu'ils ne te seront plus d'aucune utilité…

-Oh, non, Cas, pour Gabriel, je ne sais pas encore mais toi, si tu ne retires pas tout de suite tes paroles mensongères à mon encontre comme quoi je ne battrai jamais Gabriel, je …

Castiel poussa un soupir las.

-Je te jure qu'il n'y aura plus de hum hum entre nous pendant deux semaines et plus de hum non plus et encore moins de hum hum hum.

-Ok, en riant.

-Quoi ? Ça te fait rire ? Dans cinq ou six jours tu rigoleras moins sans ta dose quotidienne de hum.

-Dean, tu n'auras pas le temps de voir ça car tu ne tiendras pas deux jours sans hum hum, ni sans hum et encore moins sans hum hum hum.

-Papa, tu sais, tu peux parler de sexe devant nous, on se doute de ce qu'est le hum et le hum hum mais par contre le hum hum hum…

-Je vais tuer Gabriel, il pervertit nos enfants !

-C'est oncle Sam qui nous a parlé de ça, il a dit que vous faisiez le hum hum parce que vous vous aimiez, et quand c'est le hum, c'est un cadeau pour vous faire plaisir, mais il ne nous a pas expliqué le hum hum hum.

Dean était cramoisi, Castiel pleurait de rire.

-Je veux qu'on déménage !

**Fin**

**Bon, je crois que je suis aussi barrée que Gabriel! **


End file.
